The Mysterious Youth
by Agent 0076-Kid Son Goku
Summary: When the Sonic Underground is ambushed by SWATBots, they are saved by a new ally, simply known as Zero Prower. Needless to say, Sonia develops a crush on him...but will the boy's slight arrogance get the best of him? Note: For the first 2 chapters, Tails' name is Zero, and the chapters MIGHT contain some sex. If you can't handle it, skip it!
1. Enter the Fox

div id="storytextp" class="storytextp" style="PADDING-BOTTOM: 0px; PADDING-LEFT: 0.5em; PADDING-RIGHT: 0.5em; PADDING-TOP: 0px; WebkitTouchCallout: none; WebkitUserSelect: none; KhtmlUserSelect: none; MozUserSelect: none; msUserSelect: none" align="center"  
div id="storytext" class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy"  
p style="text-align: left;"The fox awoke, only to see a purplish hedgehog staring down at him, with concern in her violet eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He jumped off the bed, and shouted these words:/p  
p style="text-align: left;""WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, WOMAN?!" He stormed into the bathroom. His battle armor clanked as it fell to the ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Manic poked his head into the room. "Looks like he's awake."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sonia didn't know what to say. The boy was about a year younger than she was, although she could have sworn that she had heard him, mumbling her name in his sleep:/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mmggh..Sonia...ohhhhh..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""WHAT?! I NEVER TALK IN MY SLEEP, ESPECIALLY NOT ABOUT YOU!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Of course, this is what she THOUGHT he would say. When asked about it later, he blushed nervously./p  
p style="text-align: left;"There was no longer any doubt; Sonia had a crush on him, and it was so obvious.../p  
p style="text-align: left;""Rrrgh...where's the damn food?" the fox growled, heading towards the fridge./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What is your name, anyway?" Sonic asked. "Not that it's any of your business, but my name is Zero Prower." the fox scowled back./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emReal nice kid, /emSonic thought But he'll warm up to us eventually...I hope./em/p  
/div  
/div 


	2. The Blast and the Curious

div id="storytextp" class="storytextp" style="PADDING-BOTTOM: 0px; PADDING-LEFT: 0.5em; PADDING-RIGHT: 0.5em; PADDING-TOP: 0px; WebkitTouchCallout: none; WebkitUserSelect: none; KhtmlUserSelect: none; MozUserSelect: none; msUserSelect: none" align="center"  
div id="storytext" class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy xlight"  
p style="text-align: left;""FOR GOD'S SAKE, THE RE HAS GOT TO BE SOMETHING WORTH EATING IN HERE!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The 17-year old boy scavenged through the fridge, looking for food. "At least clean up the mess, would you? I want to keep this van tidy." Sonia replied, looking above the piled mess on the floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, very well, earth woman...I mean, emSonia." /emthe boy said, a little bit less begrudgingly this time. strong(NOTE: I based this story off of Bulma x Vegeta fanfictions!)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I suppose I already told that blue fool, but I guess you weren't there then. My name is Miles Prower, but I greatly despised that name, so until I think up something better, you will call me...hmm...Zero."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I challenge you to a...err...race. Whoever makes it to that big oak tree wins!" Sonia replied./p  
p style="text-align: left;"And...GO!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tails was in the lead, but he ran out of energy and collapsed on the ground. Sonia won, and for it, Zero had to call her "Princess Sonia",which drove him near livid...but deep down, he knew that he liked it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"But then again, it had been a while since Bartleby was revealed to be a spy for Dr. Robotnik, and since then, Sonia had been looking for anew potential boyfriend...and alas, the long search was over./p  
p style="text-align: left;"That evening, Sonia found Tails, sitting in front of the T.V. It was a cartoon program about...well, nothing in particular./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I suppose there isn't really any time for making WORTHWHILE programs, what with Robotnik's assault." He growled, crushing the remote in his hand./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emOh, I know I like him, but how am I going to get him to like me/em?, she thought./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She, being a year older than he was, got an idea, as a sly smirk slunk onto her face./p  
p style="text-align: left;""C'mon, Zero, I'll show you how much boys and girls are different from each other."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well, it isn't like I have anything planned for tonight, so...okay." Zero replied, and he and Sonia went into her room.../p  
/div  
/div 


	3. The BREAST Around

"Hello, hot stuff.", Sonia said and spread open her legs, making Zero feel excited.

_Oh, my God. I've never felt more excited than since I trashed those SWAT-Jerks today!_

Sonia removed her clothes and waited in bed for him to come.

He opened up her legs and gently started to put in his member.

First he touched her vagina and she moaned, then she put the tip in and their pleasure increased.

Soon his whole member was inside her warm vagina.

"Wow, this feels great." Zero said.

"I'll make it even better" Sonia said.

She put Zero on his back and started humping him.

She rode on his member and used her thumbs to massage his peck; he retaliated by massaging her boobs. He then went up and sucked on her nips and licked the bottom of her boobs.

Sonia started humping faster, motivated from the breast sucking. She buried his face deep in her breast and moved faster and caused a double Cumming.

"That was great." Sonia said.

"I'm glad I did this with you," Zero said, rubbing her ass a lot.

"You like my tush? Wanna lick it?" Sonia asked.

"What? Um…" The fox said, confusedly.

"We're having sex, Zero, you can have a go at and part of my body," Sonia said.

"Ok." Zero said.

He put Sonia on her stomach and he licked her crack and he licked the cheeks. She felt great pleasure from his tongue. He continued to lick inside the anus. She felt so excited she decided to turn over and let Zero lick her vagina. Zero moved his tongue around like a hurricane.

She took his head and stuck it inside deeper and Zero soaked up all the juices. Sonia felt more cum heading out and when it did, it filled Zero's mouth.

"Can I have a turn now?" Sonia asked.

"Well, whatever floats your boat, kid." Zero said.

He went on his back and she started sucking on his member which filled him with a lot of pleasure. She bopped her head up and down, basically masturbating his using her mouth. Zero laid back and enjoyed it.

Meanwhile Manic woke up out of hunger.

_"Mmmgggghhh...Sooo...hunnnnnggggrrrryyyy..."_

...and he went to the fridge and looked around but didn't find much.

So, he went to Sonia's room.

"Yo, Zero, got anything in your lunchbox to...OH MY GOD!" Manic gasped, stepping back.

"You...Sonia...having...ohhhh..." Manic uttered as he fainted.

"That was enjoyable...Tails." Sonia said, as the fox left her room, possibly to go take a shower.

"Hmm...Tails...I like that name." The fox grinned, as he left.


	4. Karaoke Night

Tails decided to get to know Manic by taking him to a bar called "Win Some, Booze Some", on karaoke night.

"So, why are you being so nice to me- other than the fact that you were fucking my sister." Manic asked.

"I figured we could bond over Karaoke Night, cause Sonic told me that you like music-related activities." Tails explained.

Manic sighed, unsure-but you wouldn't exactly be raring to go sing a duet with a guy who banged your sister.

" Now, we'll select 2 people from the bar to sing in our Karaoke Night Tournament, and then we'll start." said the bartender on the stage. He waved his finger around, and settled on Manic, then Tails.

"...annnnnnddddd...you guys! Come on up here! You'lbe competing against the reigning champions, Larry Johnson and his pal, Chuck Feldspar!"

The guy announced.

* * *

After Larry and Chuck's peperformance, Manic and Tails were up next. They each grabbed a microphone, as the music started.

"Well, let's cream those dorks." Manic smiled. First, was Tails:

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

Then Manic:

I will travel across the land-

Searching, far & wide

Teach Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside!

Then, they both sang:

POKEMON!

Gotta catch 'em all

It's you & me

I know it's my destiny!

POKEMON!

Yeah, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

POKEMON!

Gotta catch 'em all

A heart so true-

Our courage will pull us through

You'll teach me, and I'll teach you:

PO-KE-MON!

Gotta catch 'em all-

GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!

POKEMON!

The two friends basked in their victory, enjoying it.

"That wasn t so bad, was it?" Tails smiled. "No, no it wasn't..,Dude." Manic smiled.

At long last, Tails and Manic had become friends, and their trust had been


End file.
